1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a dispensing system including an overcap with an actuator for placement on a container, and more particularly, to an actuator having at least one tab with a plurality of angled and flat surfaces for engagement with a flange extending from a sidewall of an overcap.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Aerosol containers are commonly used to store and dispense a product such as air freshening agents, deodorants, insecticides, germicides, decongestants, perfumes, or any other known products. The product is forced from the container through an aerosol valve by a hydrocarbon or non-hydrocarbon propellant. Typical aerosol containers comprise a body with an opening at a top end thereof. A mounting cup is crimped to the opening of the container to seal the top end of the body. The mounting cup is generally circular in geometry and may include an outer wall that extends upwardly from a base of the mounting cup adjacent the area of crimping. A pedestal also extends upwardly from a central portion of the base. A valve assembly includes a valve stem, a valve body, and a valve spring. The valve stem extends through the pedestal, wherein a distal end extends upwardly away from the pedestal and a proximal end is disposed within the valve body. The valve body is secured within an inner side of the mounting cup and a dip tube may be attached to the valve body. The dip tube extends downwardly into an interior of the body of the container. The distal end of the valve stem is axially depressed along a longitudinal axis thereof to open the valve assembly. In other containers, the valve stem is tilted or displaced in a direction transverse to the longitudinal axis to radially actuate the valve stem. When the valve assembly is opened, a pressure differential between the container interior and the atmosphere forces the contents of the container out through an orifice of the valve stem.
Aerosol containers frequently include an overcap that covers a top end of the container. Typical overcaps are releasably attached to the container by way of an outwardly protruding ridge, which circumscribes the interior lower edge of the overcap and interacts with a crimped seam that circumscribes a top portion of the container. When the overcap is placed onto the top portion of the container, downward pressure is applied to the overcap, which causes the ridge to ride over an outer edge of the seam and lock under a ledge defined by a lower surface of the seam.
In some systems, the overcap includes a dispensing orifice to allow product to escape therethrough. In such systems, an actuator typically interacts with the valve stem to release product into the actuator and out through the dispensing orifice of the overcap. Further, such actuators typically include an actuation mechanism, such as a button or trigger, that is integral with the actuator.
Numerous problems arise with prior art actuation systems during the manufacturing process. In particular, prior art actuators, such as actuator buttons, may be secured to the overcap via ultrasonic welding, interference fit, pin and socket, or other methods during manufacture. Such securement techniques do not allow the actuator button the freedom to flex during the actuation process when used by a consumer. The actuator buttons of such systems are typically secured to a front sidewall directly adjacent the dispensing orifice of the overcap. This rigid connection may lead to the actuator button breaking upon very little force being applied thereto. Also, anchoring the actuator button to the sidewall in such a manner ultimately causes fatigue in the actuator button, which may result in the breakage and/or distortion of the button or connection point.
A different problem associated with such prior art systems is that applying force to the actuator button to effectuate actuation oftentimes causes the actuator to misalign with the dispensing orifice, thereby causing product to be sprayed on internal portions of the overcap as opposed to through the dispensing orifice.
A further problem associated with such prior art systems occurs when the overcap is retained (or seated) onto the container during an assembly process. Given the varying manufacturing tolerances of the actuator and/or valve stem of the container, placement of the overcap on the container may force the actuator into an undesired operative position when first placed on the container. Misalignment leads to more overcaps being miscapped and/or breakage of the actuator. Such problems slow the manufacturing line during the assembly process, which results in lost profits to the manufacturer. Still further, during use, downward pressure exerted by a user on a button of the actuator may cause the actuator to become misaligned with the valve stem given varying manufacturing tolerances.
Therefore, a solution is provided herein that provides for a dispensing system that includes a container, an overcap, and an actuator at least partially disposed within the overcap. The actuator includes a plurality of angled and flat surfaces that are adapted to interact with channels disposed in flanges that extend from the overcap. The interaction between the angled and flat surfaces of the actuator and the channels of the flanges specifically provide the actuator with alignment capabilities before, during, and after actuation.
Further, the present disclosure provides novel ways to retain the actuator within the flanges of the overcap that require a more streamlined and cost effective manufacturing process.
Still further, allowing the overcap to flex and pivot during actuation extends the life of the actuator, while at the same time still retaining proper spray angles, preventing the actuator from being misaligned from the dispensing orifice, and preventing miscapping, breakage, or actuation during the manufacturing process.